tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Leathurkatt
Willingly Shared Info In general I tell people I am a very eclectic person, which tends to confuse a lot of people. I have a lot of varied and unrelated interests which can make some people look at me oddly. That's fine, I don't mind; I know I'm wierd. **winks** I'm generally a pretty easy going kind of person who has been described in Transformers terms as "A mix of Wheeljack and Jazz with a touch of Ironhide on occasion." which honestly I have to agree with. **chuckles** I've been a Transformers fan since age 10, avid Role Player since age 18, and I'm an artist, writer, and all around craftsperson. With regards to Transformers, the first three episodes of the G1 series aired less than one week after my 10th birthday and I've been an avid fan since day one. How Cool Is That?! "What did you get for your birthday?" "I got Giant Sentient Transforming Alien Robots on TV!" No seriously, I did! **laughs** For more interesting or randon stuff, check out [[Leathurkatt's OOC Randomness|'Leathurkatt's OOC Randomness']] and see what I have added there. Humor What they do on the site Forum Staff: Lead Admin, Forum and Wiki Archivist, Graphics mod, TF Info guru, Transformers: Shattered Destinies Deviant Art Group Manager, TFSD Timeline Moderator. A Bit of History I grew up watching Cosmos. Carl Sagan became one of my childhood heroes and I sincerely hoped that I could one day meet and talk with him about a number of things. Sadly, that was never to be. On my own I have studied Astronomy and Astrophysics, Paleontology, Zoology and Marine Biology, Animal Behavior and Language, Geology, Meteorology, Cultural Anthropology including Egyptology as well as the ancient Celts, Norse, and Native Americans. These things I have been researching and studying since I was between 6 and 10 years of age, reading and watching every book and documentary I could find and get my hands on. The constrictive cookie-cutter style of the education system I have found to be sorely lacking in any real motivation for kids to really learn much of anything useful or worth while. One case in point, one woman I knew claimed to be smarter than I am because she had taken four years of college and I merely had a GED. To prove this, she tried to claim that Andromeda is the nearest star to Earth. I knew better, but she was adamant. This among others proves that the education system is severely flawed. An assessment I later learned was shared by Carl Sagan and others. To this day I still study and research these things as much as I can, simply for the fact that these subjects interest me and I believe that one can never stop learning. Being raised by a mother who was quite a book worm, I grew up literally with books in hand since infancy. There's a photo of me at one year of age, pile of toys on one side, pile of books on the other, with me in the middle going straight for the books and ignoring the toys. I now have six 6ft book cases full of books, and I add to them regularly. Being an avid reader has actually helped me greatly in my research endeavors as I learn more about my subjects of interest. So it actually floors me when I meet people on line who "hate reading" or "have no patience to read", yet being on line they must read a lot of text, especially with Journals, Emails, and Instant Messengers. Not only am I an avid reader, I also love music, and I am an artist. I love drawing and have been drawing since I could hold a pencil. One of many things my mother endeavored to encourage me in. Any interest I had, she tried to encourage me to keep going with, even getting me books and things about the subjects that interested me. Between her encouragement and seeing shows with people like Carl Sagan talking about the things I love, I never stopped researching and seeking answers to questions about everything. Like I said before, to this day I see the world around me through the eyes of that 8 year old curious little girl who saw Cosmos and was enthralled by the stories Carl told. Carl Sagan pretty much single handedly got me interested in Astronomy and looking at the Universe and the world around me, to question everything and learn as much as I can about nature and the stars. Since between the ages of 6 and 10, I have studied things like Astronomy and Astrophysics, Paleontology, Zoology, Geology, Meteorology, and other subjects on my own. Conventional schooling never settled well with me with all the inherent problems and cookie-cutter education, so I studied on my own, watching and reading everything I could get my hands on in the subjects that interested me most. My high school Astronomy teacher was beside himself in amazement with how interested I was in the subject and how much I knew, even correcting outdated information that he had and siting a reliable source, as well as asking detailed and relevant questions on various things, including reminding him of the Shepherd Moons of Saturn's rings. That, I think, is Carl's true legacy: All the children who grew up with him talking to us about the Cosmos, and how those children went on to study and learn more than they would have without his benevolent influence on TV. He is very dearly missed by a great many people, including me. To this day I look at the world and the Universe through the eyes of an 8 year old child with a sense of awe and wonder at what I see, all because of Carl. My only wish is that somehow he knows how much we love and miss him, and how profoundly he has touched so many lives. 'Themes Gallery' These are images of all the theme banners and their corresponding backgrounds I have created for the forum. TF-SD Shattered War banner.png|Shattered War Banner TF-SD Autobot banner 1.png|Autobot1 Banner TF-SD Autobot banner 2.png|Autobot2 Banner TF-SD Soundwave's Angels banner.png|Soundwave's Angels Banner TF SD ShatteredWar bg 1500.png|Shattered War Background TF-SD Autobot1 bg 1500.png|Autobot1 Background TF-SD Autobot2 bg 1500.png|Autobot2 Background Soundwave's Angels bg 1500.png|Soundwave's Angels Background 'Banners and Icons Galleries' Board Icons Gallery These are Icons I created for use on the forum. The "New Post" and "Old Post" Icons change depending on which theme is used, the rest stay the same regardless of theme. ' newposts.png|TF New Post Icon oldposts.png|TF Old Post Icon Autobot new.png|Autobot New Post Icon Autobot old.png|Autobot Old Post Icon Decepticon new.png|Decepticon New Post Icon Decepticon old.png|Decepticon Old Post Icon activethread.gif|Active Thread hotthread.gif|Hot Thread veryhotthread.gif|Very Hot Thread lockedthread.png|Locked Thread sticky.png|Sticky Thread sticky locked.png|Sticky Locked Thread ' Board Highlight Mouseover Images These are hidden highlight images that can be found on the main page of the forum by putting your mouse curser over the board descriptions. As you can see, the broken glass shards have bits of the Allspark in them and you can see some bots in there as well. Go to the forum and see if you can find who's hiding in which board. Optimus Shards MO.png|Optimus Shards Mouseover Ironhide Shards MO.png|Ironhide Shards Mouseover Ratchet Shards MO.png|Ratchet Shards Mouseover Jazz Shards MO.png|Jazz Shards Mouseover Bumblebee Shards MO.png|Bumblebee Shards Mouseover Megatron Shards MO.png|Megatron Stards Mouseover Soundwave Shards MO copy.png|Soundwave Shards Mouseover Starscream Shards MO.png|Starscream Shards Mouseover Barricade Shards MO.png|Barricade Shards Mouseover Blackout Shards MO.png|Blackout Shards Mouseover Allspark Shards MO.png|Allspark Shards Mouseover Cybertron Shards MO.png|Cybertron Shards Mouseover Mercury Shards MO.png|Mercury Shards Mouseover Venus Shards MO.png|Venus Shards Mouseover Earth Shards MO.png|Earth Shards Mouseover Mars Shards MO.png|Mars Shards Mouseover Jupiter Shards MO.png|Jupiter Shards Mouseover Saturn Shards MO.png|Saturn Shards Mouseover Uranus Shards MO.png|Uranus Shards Mouseover Neptune Shards MO.png|Neptune Shards Mouseover Pluto Shards MO.png|Pluto Shards Mouseover Galaxy Shards MO.png|Galaxy Shards Mouseover Allspark-Shards-Lightning-MO.gif|Lightning Alspark Shards Mouseover Sidebar Banners Gallery These are the original Banners I created for the sidebar on the forum, each denoting a given section or box within the sidebar. These are being updated to a new Sidebar Banner image set and will be added here soon. ' Listen to the Whisper shard.png NEST Dialogue.png Ravage's Chat Box.png User Legend.png Our Disease.png Brothers in Arms.png Staff.png Space Bridge Generator.png ' Spotlight Banners Gallery These are the original Banners I created for the Monthly Spotlight Voting, the results of which are shown in the sidebar beneath each corresponding Banner. The January Banner is replaced every month with a new Monthly Banner and all of them are identical, just each one listing a different month: January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December. These have since been replaced with a single image as seen in the new Spotlight Sidebars below. Spotlight.jpg January.jpg Member of the Month.jpg Transformer of the Month.jpg Humanoid of the Month.jpg Friendship of the Month.jpg Couple of the Month.jpg Plot Twist of the Month.jpg Thread of the Month.jpg Longest Thread.jpg New Spotlight Sidebar Gallery Inspired by the Annual Spotlight Voting Results image below, I have started creating these Monthly Spotlight Sidebars for the regular voting rounds each month to display the winners in a permanent image. As each voting round is completed, the text is altered in the Master Image and a new Sidebar is created, replacing the previous one to show the current Monthly Winners on the forum. Monthly Spotlight Jan 2011.png Monthly Spotlight Feb 2011.png Monthly Spotlight March 2011.png 'Other Images' I designed and made this image for the Annual Spotlight Voting Results. The winners of the Monthly Spotlight Voting Rounds throughout the year are collected and put up for an Annual End of the Year Spotlight Vote. The winners of the Annual Spotlight are then forever immortalized in a special banner like this one and displayed on the main page of the board for the first three months, as well as for the entire year on the Contests board where all of the Spotlight Voting threads are housed on the forum. More images I have created for the forum, this time Plot Logos. POE Autobot-Decepticon.png POE Autobot.png POE Decepticon.png POE Earth.png Category:Members